Many personal computer operators use a mouse in operating the computer. Typically, the mouse, a small electronic box on rollers, is moved about a hard flat surface known as a pad. While the mouse can be used on certain surfaces, such as table top, with some success, it is more common to have a dedicated pad on which to move the mouse.
With a stationary personal computer, it is usually straightforward to find an area to place the pad and mouse on a semi-permanent basis. However, with a portable or notebook type computer, it is often inconvenient to find a suitable space to put the pad and mouse near the computer. Furthermore, the size of the typical pad makes it difficult to use with the portable computer on the road. Therefore, a need exists to develop a more effective mouse and pad which is more readily adapted for use with a portable computer.